U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,343 (Costello), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites an “apparatus for aiding the routing of conductors into an electrical panel distribution box and connecting the conductors to corresponding circuit breaker terminals of an electrical distribution panel therein. The apparatus includes a terminal jig having an upper surface, an array of number-coded holes extending through the first plate, a plurality of odd-number indicia on the upper surface adjacent to the holes, respectively, the holes each having a diameter greater than an outside diameter of the conductors, and a clamp for attaching the first plate to the distribution panel housing. A plurality of the number-coded conductors of the first group are pulled through a conduit into an interior of a distribution panel housing. The terminal jig is attached by the clamp to a lower front lip of the housing. The free ends of the conductors are inserted through correspondingly numbered holes in the terminal jig. The electrical power distribution panel is installed in the distribution panel housing. The conductors are withdrawn, one at a time, from the terminal jig and are electrically connected to correspondingly numbered terminals of circuit breakers of the electrical power distribution panel.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,503 (Waddell), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites an “electrical connector assembly is provided for terminating a plurality of electrical wires. A non-conductive connector housing mounts a plurality of signal terminals. A wire management module includes a non-conductive body mounting a plurality of ground terminals. The body positions a plurality of signal conductors and a plurality of ground conductors of the electrical wires, the ground conductors being terminated to the ground terminals. The ground terminals interengage with the connector housing to mount the wire management module to the housing with the signal wire conductors in position for termination to the signal terminals.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,295 (Lloyd), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly recites a “connector for connecting cables to a pin header has a connector body portion that incorporates a strain relief member applied to the cables as part of the connector body portion. The strain relief member includes a cable clamp having a series of grooves that are separated by intervening land portions. The grooves receive the cables and particularly space them. A stop is formed in the clamp to isolate the cable end. The leads of the cable are terminated to corresponding tail portions of contacts of the connector. These tail portions are maintained in the same plane to enhance the electrical performance of the connector. An insulative material is molded over the tail portions and the cable clamp to form a connector with a cable clamp formed integrally with the body of the connector.” See Abstract.